Your Holy Dark
by Slytherin Spirit
Summary: Draco contemplates all that has happened and what is about to happen. A one-shot song fanfic. Please R R MF


Your Holy Dark  
  
Author's Note; This is just a little, one shot song fic that I've done because I love this song. I own none of the characters, I just make them dance to my tune. In this case the tune is by Rufus Wainwright, is called "Hallelujah" and is the DreamWorks 2001 animated film "Shrek".  
  
Draco stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his sombre form. He was dressed all in black, from his underwear to his long formal coat. His now long hair was tied back from his face by a simple black leather thong and his eyes stared cold and hard back at him, reflected in the clear glass of the mirror. His last night as a free man, as a free Death Eater was upon him, and he was filled with pride. He thought back to how this had all happened. It all seemed like another lifetime when her magic had wound itself around him. But she was always in competition with one other. Soon they would compete no more and he would belong to both of them.  
  
I've heard there was  
  
A secret chord  
  
That David played, and  
  
It pleased the Lord  
  
But you don't really care  
  
For music, do you?  
  
It goes like this:  
  
The fourth, the fifth  
  
The minor fall, the major lift  
  
The baffled king  
  
Composing Hallelujah  
  
It had been so long ago, and seven years had passed since the unworthy object of his affection had ensnared him with her intelligence and natural beauty and still her spell entranced him. The way she moved, the way she laughed, the way she cried and the way she loved. Her heart was pure for him and her soul belonged to him. All that was hers would soon be his and he would revel in her undying beauty as they spent their days side by side.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
She was captivating and untouched; everything the perfect bride should be, and he had gone over the way it would happen time and time again. Romantic and sexy he would ask her to be his, and she would accept. The fairytale he had always been denied would soon be his, forever. But, as everyone knows, life is not a fairytale, and no-one gets the "happily ever after" ending that we all dream can be ours.  
  
Your faith was strong  
  
But you needed proof  
  
You saw her bathing  
  
On the roof  
  
Her beauty and the  
  
Moonlight overthrew you  
  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
  
She broke your throne  
  
And she cut your hair  
  
And from your lips  
  
She drew the Hallelujah  
  
She was his reason to continue. She was the light that would rescue him when all else failed. She would be his and together they would runaway from the havoc of the world and the parts they were expected to play so willingly. But he had to join another, one who would test his loyalty to the full, in ways Draco would never have dreamt. And this proof of loyalty would prove to be his downfall as the glimmer of hope faded.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Draco had easily taken on the initiation, knowing he would survive it when she came for him. When she saved him from it all. But of course, she never would, for she was of a league that was not his own. She was the daylight and he the midnight. They were two opposites that could never join. But then a task was set, and Draco had taken it.  
  
Maybe I've been here before  
  
I know this room  
  
I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone  
  
Before I knew you  
  
I've seen your flag  
  
On the marble arch  
  
Love is not a victory march  
  
It's a cold and  
  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
He had entered her rooms late one night whilst she had been sleeping, using a break in spell, taught to him long ago. She had awoken and screamed but he had placed a rough hand over her mouth and silenced her. He had seen the panic and the fear in her eyes as she silently prayed that someone would sense she was in danger and come for her. But no-one did.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
He had taken her, there and then and against her will, and as he rode her the tears had flown freely for both of them. She wept for her lost innocence and he for his. They were two lost souls together, drifting out into the dark abyss from which they may not return. And it was then that she had decided. She had set her face straight, her eyes determined and her mouth solid as he had pounded inside her unbroken body. She would not give in. She would fight to the end. She would be his, and she would eventually rule all alongside him. If he wanted her in this way then he would have her in this way.  
  
There was a time  
  
You let me know  
  
What's really going on below  
  
But now you never show  
  
It to me, do you?  
  
I remember when  
  
I moved in, you  
  
Your holy dark  
  
Was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew  
  
Was Hallelujah  
  
And now they were to be joined. The Dark bride to the Dark prince, and together they would set right all the wrongs that light had caused them The light that had given them false hope, promised their salvation yet never arrived. They would slay the light and sacrifice their own souls for it. The light had betrayed them and now they were children of the dark. Forever entwined with the evil that coursed through their hearts.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Draco took one last look at his reflection before exiting the small chamber to enter into the ceremony that would bind him to her and the Dark Lord forever. Soon she would be his wife, and together they would combine their darkness to make one whole. This whole would be used as a weapon more powerful than the old fool in the school could ever imagine. The door to the ceremonial chamber swung open and Draco entered. She stood waiting for him; he was late, but they would wait.  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I ever  
  
Learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot  
  
At someone  
  
Who outdrew you  
  
It's not a cry  
  
You can hear at night  
  
It's not somebody  
  
Who's seen the light  
  
It's a cold and  
  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
The vows were said and the rings exchanged. A deep, hungry kiss was shared and the cold eyes of the two newly weds met. The deep cinnamon met the stormy grey, yet neither saw anything but the power the other provided. The others were forgotten as the pair fell to the floor together, their hands and lips exploring each other.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
When they had consummated before the small congregation and under the ever watchful eye of the Dark Lord, Draco stood and offered his hand to his new partner. She took it and the y exited. Their souls did not feel and their eyes did not see. They were the all powerful and no-one could stop them. The war was won.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 


End file.
